Feeling the Rhythm
by lighteningspear
Summary: After a grown up Lincoln learns a dark family secret, he sets off to find himself but winds up in the arms of his sister and her lover. Contains non-incestual smut and bondage. Sam/ Lincoln/ Luna.


**Feeling the Rhythm**

 _Disclaimer: I do no own Loud House or any of its characters._

 _After Lincoln learns a dark family secret, he sets off to find himself but winds up in the arms of his sister and her lover._

Most birthdays in the Loud house end up being a time of celebration and chaos. There's always someone who didn't get cake or a gift that was completely miscommunicated from sibling to parent. As the years went on, the older sisters scattered into the wind and the homestead, while still incredibly full, felt smaller and smaller. Lori and Leni had each gotten married by the time they were both out of college, ironically both marrying into rich families. Leni already had her hands full with twins while Lori slowly built a fashion empire with help from her in-laws. Luna and her high school sweetheart Sam were both in a band that was trying to get off the ground. Unfortunately, their drummer had gone prima donna and they were now on hiatus until she got what she wanted or they formed a new name. Luan was the only Loud to come back home after college. She wanted to help out her aging parents but while still found time to book the local night club every so often for her continuing comedy career. Lynn, of course, went on to become a professional trainer. She couldn't choose which sport to dedicate herself to, so becoming a personal consultant for nearly every sport possible kept her in shape and in business. This left the protagonist of the story, Lincoln. He had already been accepted to a University where he planned to double major in Psychology and Sociology to become a Social Worker. The scrawny child had progressively grown into a strong young man. Keeping up with his sisters had proved to be a better workout then anything Lynn had ever come up with. Now, standing near six feet tall, the man among women started letting his signature white hair grow shaggy around his head. Paradise was never meant to last, though. Lincoln thought he had faced every hardship imaginable by the time the trials of high school were nearly complete. But he was wrong. His whole world came crashing to a halt not long after his eighteenth birthday when his parents dropped the ultimate bombshell on him. Lincoln Loud was adopted.

The story went that one of his mother's best friends had died during childbirth. His biological father couldn't stand the loss, slowly drinking his way down a dark tunnel until he crashed through the other side. Both his mother and father felt Lincoln had a right to know the truth. They gave him a copy of their medical histories along with the key to a used motorcycle he had slowly been saving up for. The standard Loud rule for the summer before college was to spend as much time as possible with family. Lincoln was given a special exception to do as he pleased. He thanked his parents, deciding to take his bike fund and, what else, take a road trip to visit his older siblings. They may not be blood, but they were still his family. He went to them for comfort just like they went to him. His parents offered to drive him but Lincoln needed some time to himself to think. The two of them graciously understood, reminding him that he always had a home so long as Lisa didn't accidentally burn it down.

"Which brings us to the present." Lincoln mused to himself. He had been on the road for a few days already. Cheap motels and fast food had focused his priorities away from drifting so he could find a real bed to sleep in. Or a couch. Driving for over eight hours because the faulty motel outlet didn't charge your phone can make a man desperate for anything. He never realized how over dependent he was to having everything on one device. Navigating by maps and word of mouth proved to be a far more daunting task then the white-haired teenager could possible imagine. It was just after five o'clock when Lincoln _finally_ found the right apartment complex. The white- haired Loud face-palmed when he realized that he had already driven by this spot several times in the past hour. The Sharspin "Apartment Complex" was more of a series of scattered townhouses than an apartment building. Grumbling to himself, he drove over the large speedbump and started veering around the twisting paths of intersecting parking lots. Luna had told him that they lived near the edge of the property in one of the few building that weren't split levels. The long list of noise complaints had motivated the landlord to bump them up the list for a single property and into their current home. It took Lincoln a little navigating before he found #13 which was, quite literally, removed from the rest of the community. Parking his bike next to Sam's beat up car, the young man shrugged off the slasher movie chill before throwing his bag over his shoulder. A muffled beat greeted Lincoln at the front door, causing a small smile on his lips. It reminded him of the old days when the subtle sounds of Luna's music vibrated the walls after a new Mick Swagger album came out. He raised his hand and started knocking as loudly as his tired muscles could allow. A few moments passed before he heard the sound of footfalls clashing with the beat before the door crashed open.

"We _are_ keeping it down!" Sam yelled into the fading daylight. She was wearing a tight pair of black yoga pants and a purple sports bra. A rubber band was currently fixing her streaked hair into a small ponytail. She had obviously been in the middle of some sort of workout. The sweat glistening over her exposed flesh sent goosebumps up Lincoln's body. He mentally slapped himself.

"Hi, Sam." Lincoln greeted casually.

"Lincoln!" She scooped him into a hug and pulled him inside. "I'm so sorry. We weren't sure if you were going to make it tonight." Sam killed the music and kicked her yoga mat into a corner of the living room before turning her full attention back on him. "You got so big! Let me take a look at you!"

It was Lincoln, though, who did the studying. Sam may have had the same slender build since high school, but her modest bust and tight ass had more than complimented her athletic body. The memory of her chest crashing into his arm made him dive for the couch. He casually cracked his knees. "Sorry, it's been a long drive."

Sam gave him a quizzical look before a grin spread across her lips. "Would you like a tour of the place?" Lincoln chuckled for a moment while staying on his perch. "Well this is the living room. We have a small kitchen to the left. That little hallway splits off into the bedroom on the right and the main bathroom on the left." She had purposely brown out the word bedroom and watched her future brother-in-law twitch slightly. "We really lucked out getting this apartment. No one wants to live in old thirteen so the landlord added an addition to the bedroom to fit in a walk in closet and a second bathroom. It's amazing what you can fit in such a…snug place, right?"

A yawn broke the awkward silence as Luna emerged from the bedroom. Unlike her girlfriend, Luna's body had curved like an hourglass. The fact that she had gone through a corset faze a few years back had probably helped. She wore a long t-shirt that perfectly showcased her C-cup breasts and her pale legs that stretched on for days. Lincoln had to throw a pillow over his lap when he noticed her nipples sticking out of the cotton fabric. "What happened to the tunes?" She drowsily leaned in to kiss Sam's cheek.

"Morning, sleepyhead." She gestured to the figure sitting on their couch. Luna blinked twice before realizing her little brother was staring wide-eyed at her. Letting out a throaty squeal, she darted back into the bedroom. The sudden movement had given Lincoln a tiny peek at Luna's well-formed ass. Sam could only giggle. I should change too. Back in a sec."

With that, she sauntered to the bedroom. It wasn't until the door fully closed that Lincoln had let out a sigh of relief. He felt a deep blush taking over his face and ran into the kitchen to splash some water on his face. Something was definitely wrong here. Sure, he had taken notice to his sisters' blossoming before. No teenage boy couldn't being surrounded by it 24/7, but this time felt different. _'No!'_ he mentally scolded himself. Luna was still his sister and Sam was her girlfriend. Nothing that had happened in the past four months should have changed that. Lincoln finished composing himself as the bedroom door opened. _'Keep it together and we'll swing for a_ real _hotel next time with a_ real _porn channel.'_

The trio met back in the living room where Sam had put on a pair of jeans and tank top, while Luna had put on one of her more conservative skirts and a hoodie. Lincoln explained the nightmare he had finding the place, sheepishly plugging his phone into the wall. Luna waved off any attempt at apology. She was glad to see anyone from the old homestead. She had spent so much time touring and composing that she hadn't made it back home for a long time. The two fell into a casual conversation about what was happening with their sisters while Sam excused herself to start making dinner. She came back a few minutes later with three large glasses filled with a pink liquid.

"Hold up!" Luna put a hand over Lincoln's glass before he could take a sip. "Sam…is this normal juice or your special blend?"

Lincoln sniffed the liquid. "What's so special about her 'special' blend?"

Sam could only smile and take a sip from her glass. Luna groaned. "The secret ingredient is a shit-ton of liquor."

The slender girl walked over to sit on the arm of the couch. "You know it's nothing compared to our first drinks. We were sixteen and didn't know what was what until we were hugging the toilet."

"Luna?" Lincoln raised an amused eyebrow. She could only hide her face in her hands. "Is that the time you slept over Sam's and caught the flu?"

"It was stupid." Luna groaned.

Sam slipped into her lap. "Which is why we're going to teach your brother responsibly." The guitarist gave her a skeptical look. "He's obviously had a rough day. A good nightcap will do him good."

Luna sighed heavily. Lincoln took this as a sign of approval. Taking a cautious sip, he allowed the fruity liquid to slither down his throat. He had heard rumors that alcohol always tasted bad, but Sam's concoction tasted incredibly sweet. He took a few large gulps before Luna Called out, "Slow down there, bud. They don't taste it, but these are strong!" The young man gave her a curious look. "It sneaks up on you."

Lincoln looked almost longingly at the glass. He was incredibly thirsty but he decided to trust Luna's judgment. "Sure. So what's in the oven?"

"Some homemade pizza we started making earlier. The perfect complement for these bad boys. Ok raise 'em high for a toast!" Lincoln and, hesitantly, Luna followed her lead. "To family and friends." The three of them clicked glasses but the smile had faded from Lincoln's face. "Oh, shit." Sam nearly spat out her drink.

"It's cool." The male Loud offered a sad smile. "It's weird but…I'm actually pretty ok with it. I mean it explains the white hair and hushed doctor visits…I guess because you guys were always there for me…and I was able to be there for all of you. That's what should be most important, right?"

Luna rushed in to hug him as tears threatened the corners of her eyes. "We'll always be here for you, bro. For anything."

" _Anything_ you say?" Lincoln started scratching his chin.

Luna sat up and punched him in the arm. "Don't push i-ow." She started massaging her knuckle with a grin. "When'd you get so buff?"

Lincoln started to laugh. "I had two years of Lynn trying to take over the house after you went off to school."

Luna let out her dry chuckle. "I go through _one_ metal phase and suddenly the house needed an Alpha."

The three of them continued to reminisce about the past while scarfing down on burnt crust and sipping on Sam's special blend. Caution was steadily thrown into the wind as their glasses emptied and demanded to be refilled. Luna had made in inner promise to keep herself at least slightly composed to stop Lincoln from getting sick. She had to admit, he was handling himself much better then she had at his age. A warm feeling came over her as she realized she was staring as his mouth as it moved. The heart slowly took over her cheeks as Sam called her back to reality. ' _It's the booze,'_ she told herself, _'It's finally kicking in and making me feel funny.'_ "Sorry, dudes, what are we talking about?"

"I'm trying to get this stud to talk about his first girlfriend." Sam hiccupped into her glass.

Luna nearly tipped over her glass. "A girlfriend?! When'd dat happen?"

"It didn't." Lincoln claimed. He had begun slouching on the couch but shot back up at the accusation.

"What the 'ell, govner? I thought we were mates?"

"We are, Luna. Look-"

"I can't believe you've been out snogging and haven't picked up a phone."

"I don't. Sam was asking if I did and I said I don't."

"What-why the bloody 'ell didn't you say so?"

Sam nearly fell over laughing. She knew Luna was smashed when she started fading in and out of broken British. Smashed…or upset. "I can't believe a cutie like him is single."

Luna, who had been sitting on a nearby chair, decided to move to the floor in front of the couch Sam and Lincoln had been occupying. For some reason her body had decided it wanted to get closer to the two of them. Like they were at a slumber party about to whisper about which boy from school they wanted to marry. "That's a good point, man. What's, like, your type anyway? You've had enough experience to know what you'd want." The words crossed her lips before she even knew what she was saying. Sam started howling with laughter. Lincoln's face had turned beat red. Not so much from the question, as from Luna's skirt starting to ride up from her sitting cross-legged. "Not that you've been, like sleeping around but, ya know…all of us were so different? You had a lot of exposure from the ten of us." Sam started holding her sides and kicking her feet into the air. Luna growled before throwing a pillow at her.

"I, uh, I totally get ya." Lincoln started to slur slightly. "It's weird, I mean you're right. But, now that I think of it, I might be cursed to date one of my sisters." Both Sam and Luna went silent, their heads whipping in his direction. "No, I, not like that. I just always saw you guys as individuals. Right? But looking at you from your hobbies and personalities…my only option is like a repressed comic book nerd."

"Are you going out with Clyde?" Luna burst out, missing the point until Sam slowly explained what he meant to her.

"I really have no clue." Lincoln slumped back against the couch. "I've got like zero experience."

"You're a virgin?" Sam squeaked. Luna recognized to look in her eyes and put a hand on her knee. She was about to scold her when Lincoln piped up first.

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen. Lincoln Loud is a true blue balled virgin."

"No," Sam swatter her girlfriend's hand away, "You must have had some practice by yourself. In that lonely little bedroom?"

The eighteen-year-old took another long sip from his glass. "Not as much as I'd have liked. Every time I got going, someone would barge in because they heard a weird noise. I think one time I caught Lisa trying to monitor how often I got a boner for one of her projects. I caught Lucy hiding in my closet about mid-way through one attempt. Turns out she and Lynn were having a bet over who could look at a boy first."

"I hate to break it to ya, dude, but that was like half the house." Luna spoke absentmindedly. Lincoln's eyes widened but Luna continued, realizing they were both adults now. "We all got a little curious when you hit puberty and started hiding behind comic books. It's only natural so long as you don't try anything. You know how strict mom and dad were about the computer. We certainly didn't wanna peep at _dad_." Luna chugged down the rest of her glass. She gave a satisfied squeak as she slammed the glass down.

"No way! Luna!" The young man groaned. "That's so not cool."

"Oh yeah?" She smirked drearily at him. "How many times did you try to peep at Lori or Leni?" He gulped. "Lynn actually let you catch her once in the shower that one time."

"She what?"

"Yeaah, dude. It was totally obvious you were desperate so Me, Lynn, Lori and Leni drew straws."

"B-but I-wait a minute. That was _my_ time in the shower. I had to go back to my room because I forgot my soap."

"Which is when Lynn snuck in, kept her promise, and won the pool for seeing you first."

"Ok, every attempt at Lori and Leni aside, that wasn't my fault. I wasn't the one peeping." He crossed his arms triumphantly over his chest.

"Buuut." Sam interjected. "You did just admit to peeping at the two oldest." Sam put out a fist and Luna returned the bump, while Lincoln slowly realized his mistake. "Since we're all being honest, what about Luna?"

The two Louds stared at her.

"Luna?"

"Me?"

"Yeah." Sam took her full glass and divided it among them. "She was next in line after the first two. Did she ever catch your wandering eyes? Have you ever tried looking up her miniskirt or anything?"

Luna immediately stood up and dragged Sam to the kitchen, leaving Lincoln alone with his thoughts. What his sister had said earlier made sense. All those raging hormones firing off at once could cause curiosity but he shouldn't have an excuse after Lynn had apparently handed him a full show. The young man began thinking of all the relationships he had had with each of his sisters. They all varied in one form or another. Luna was the only one of his older sister he had never tried to sneak a look at, no matter how strong the temptation. She was also the one who he thought of as more of a friend then a sibling. But that should only be natural: she was the wild, rebellious, fun loving rocker. The more he thought about it, the more a strange knot began forming in his stomach. It couldn't be the alcohol, not completely anyway, because it first started bubbling up when his parents had sat him down a few months ago. He thought it was from the stress of what they had told him, but something was itching in the back of his mind. The long days on the road felt like they were catching up all at once. His limbs felt heavy from lack of sleep and the drinks had made him feel warm inside. He closed his eyes…just to rest them until Sam and Luna came back.

Lincoln startled himself awake an hour later. He immediately closed his eyes. Lisa had forced him to watch her 'So you're going to college' class the day he got his acceptance letter. There were over thirty-two slides dedicated to the dangers of drinking and doing drugs. He went through the checklist. "No headache, no stomachache, I don't smell puke or anything else. Sleeping on my side…" Lincoln groaned as he realized his was on his back. He made a move to roll over when he realized he couldn't move his arms or legs at all. His eyes shot open. Looking around, he had two very serious revelations. He was stripped down to his boxers, and he was tied down to a bed. The moment of panic subsided slightly when he recognized a few of Luna's possessions. He knew he had to be in their bedroom. _'But why the fuck am I strapped to the bed?!'_ The straps holding him down were like the ones he had seen on a few medical shows. They were under his body and slid under the mattress. His wrists, ankles and torso had soft Velcro cuffs attached to the thick bed straps. He struggled against the bonds, but even his strength wasn't able to break free of the restraints. He heard a soft giggle from the other side of the room. "Wha-who's there?"

Sam strode out of what Lincoln assumed was the private bathroom. As she stepped into the dim lamplight, he gulped heavily at the sight before him. "You forgot the most important rule: if you're gonna pass out at a party, take off your shoes first. It's a golden rule that people can't mess with you if you take your shoes off. But I'm glad to hear you're not hungover, it'll make this sooo much easier." Sam was clad in a half cup, light blue bra and panty set. They were almost completely see-through, save for a swirling flower pattern embedded in the material. She had also donned a similar style of stockings reaching up to her thighs and attacks to a low garter belt. The young man's jaw dropped. He felt himself growing hard and instinctively tried to close his legs. The straps had effectively kept him in a spread eagle position. Sam giggled once again at his struggles. She stood at the foot of his bed, hands on her hips and legs spread in a wide stance. "So here's what's gonna happen: you are getting the belated birthday present of a lifetime. Luna is ok with everything that's about the happen. I'm ok with everything that's about to happen. But that leaves you. We obviously skipped a step or two here but, surprise, Luna and I are into some kinky stuff. You with me Lincoln?"

"Y-yeah." Lincoln was suddenly feeling very sober and very much in tune with every goose bump running up and down his body. Sam looked amazing. She had said Luna was alright with whatever she had planned. Everything was happening a little too fast…but somehow not fast enough. Lincoln relaxed in his bonds.

She brought her legs together and started _slowly_ crawling over his body towards his face. "The basics of bondage are all about trust. The freedom of knowing your partner wants to do what they are doing to you or receiving what they want to receive. More importantly, the two desires consensually occurring at once." She paused to admire his abs. "Now this is important, Lincoln. I want you to have a good time tonight. A really good time to forget all your stresses and anxieties for a little while. If you don't want something, _anything_ , to happen, say 'peanut butter.' If you want a break or a need to talk a little, say 'I want a sandwich.' Can you remember that?"

"Y-yes." Lincoln stuttered as Sam started to nuzzle his face.

"So…do you have any complaints?"

She stared deeply into his eyes. The young man wasn't entirely sure what was about to happen. But the look of desperation in her eyes, the soft feeling of her skin on his and the slow twitching in his underwear made him lose sight of everything. He felt almost calm, though his heart was racing. All of the heavy thoughts that had been racing through his mind for months on end were nowhere in sight. The young man had no clue what was happening, but he was caving for it like nothing else in the world mattered. "No." he whispered. "I consent."

Sam leaned in and stole Lincoln's first kiss. He started off sloppy, but Sam silently guided him into a passionate make-out session. Their lips parted. "Good." She bit his neck before jumping off the bed. A pit of disappointment dropped in the pit of Lincoln's stomach. Sam giggled and walked away. Her ass swayed seductively with every step. "No need to pout. Do you miss me that much already?" He could only bite his lip as Sam walked over to a stereo and switched on a soft rock track. She suddenly lost herself to the music. Her body twisted in a hypnotic trance. She unhooked her garters. One...slow…strap…at…a…time. "You never did answer my question."

She suddenly stopped dancing and Lincoln stammered in protest. He could feel his erection straining to break free. He was willing to tell Sam anything at this point. "W-w-what question?"

A leg planted itself at the foot of the bed. The blond started inching the stocking down her leg. "'Did you ever peep at Luna?' Of course" Lincoln's lip started trembling. He was having trouble concentrating on so many new stimulations at once. "I know she got hot, so why was she immune?" The stocking was off. She put one leg down and brought the other up slowly, before suddenly stomping it much closer to his manhood. The white-haired boy twitch again, completely forgetting he couldn't close his legs. Sam began sliding the lacy material down her legs. "It's only fair to warn you, I'm usually the Dom in the bedroom. I know all sorts of ways that made your sister spill her darkest desires. Is that what you want, Lincoln?" Sam whipped his thighs slightly with the stocking.

"No." he suddenly burst out. Sam merely smirked and continued her dance. "It was back a few years ago. I came home early from one of Lynn's soccer games because I felt sick. Luna stayed behind because she had a show in a few hours."

"Go on." Sam slipped off the garter belt, slapping her own ass with her free hand.

"Well she was the only one at home and I went upstairs. Her door was ajar so I looked inside to say 'hi.' I didn't expect to find her rehearsing _that_ way."

The blond girl stared at the dark bathroom as she started picking at the straps of her bra. Not unhooking them, but snapping them to tease her audience. "What way?"

Lincoln's throat felt dry. "She was, um, naked. I couldn't see anything because she was covered by her acoustic guitar but it was pretty obvious."

The hooks came undone. Sam kept her back to him as she let her bra fall to the floor. "What did you do?" She asked, turning with an arm covering her chest.

"S-s-sho-I ran to take a cold shower." Lincoln almost whispered a 'please' at the end of the sentence.

"Hmmmmm." Sam purred to herself. She dropped out of sight at the edge of the bed. Lincoln strained to find her again. Her blue panties flew into the air. The white-haired boy thought his heart was going to explode from anticipation. Sam's head reappeared, slowly snaking her body along the edge of the bed. She crawled like a snake between his legs, giving him only a passing view of her bare ass. Looking up from his crotch, she showed him a pair of scissors. "You won't need these so much." Sam brought the cold metal to his thighs and started snipping the fabric of his underwear. He almost protested but the promise of release from the cotton prison made his mind go blank of any humility. "How come Luna deserved a cold shower? Did any of the other older sisters freak you out like that?"

"I-I wasn't-I mean it wasn't like with-" Lincoln struggled to find the words while Sam continued cutting apart his underwear. She was only one snip away from his freedom when she suddenly stopped. He could tell she wanted a proper explanation and wouldn't go an inch further without it. Lincoln grunted with frustration. It turned into a low growl before he finally shouted. "I wanted to fuck her, ok?! I've seen a little of my four older sisters but Luna's the only one who actually made me hard. I knew it was taboo but I was attracted to her anyway. Happy?"

Sam made the final cut and ripped the torn fabric away. "Not as happy as you're going to be." Sam got on her knees so Lincoln could have a full view of her hairless body. The drama that threatened to make him soft was immediately forgotten as his member stood at attention. Sam grabbed a hold of his chest with her nails and straddled his right leg. She started grinding against him. "Look how wet you've made me." The blond girl grabbed his cock. "I'm gonna enjoy taking your innocents." The young man groaned loudly. "And let's get the stupid questions out of the way now. Yes, it's still ok. Luna and I have allowed each other to take a guy before on _very_ special occasions. Yes, the two of us are bi so I'm not forcing myself. No, you are not the longest guy I've ever had but…" Sam tried to wrap her hand around Lincoln's shaft. It was obvious her fingers were not going to be able to touch. "…But you are the widest. Does that cover everything?"

"Y-yes." Lincoln groaned.

"Good boy." Sam reached to the floor to grab a bottle of lube. The liquid made Lincoln's tip feel like it was on fire. Grinning at his response, Sam wrapped both hands around his wide shaft and started jerking the young man off.

 _~ Earlier that Night~_

 _Luna dragged Sam into the kitchen. "Sam…you know I love you but this is going a little far." She rushed, in a hushed whisper._

 _Sam walked to the refrigerator, coming back with three water bottles in hand and a more somber look on her face. Luna reluctantly accepted the cold liquid offered to her. "You want to know the truth right? Remember that story you told me?" Luna groaned to herself. "You caught a few of your sisters trying to spy on him and shooed them off."_

 _"But before I could close the door, I caught a glimpse of Lincoln masturbating and got a little wet myself."_

 _Sam put a delicate hand on her shoulder. Luna grabbed onto it, rubbing her callused fingers over Sam's soft flesh. "You said you did a little more than that."_

 _"Well it was fucked up of me!" Luna stage yelled. Her gravelly voice broke into a squeak that nearly turned into a sob. "He's my brother!"_

 _"But not my blood." Sam approached her again. "The way you talk about him sometimes makes me jealous. And I've got a feeling he's been struggling with some repressed feelings of his own." The guitarist closed the gap between them. She didn't know what to say. Sam was right that she had felt genuine feelings that were more than sisterly. The two of them had long ago agreed that they were monogamous but could stray to another in very special occasions. Sam suddenly started tickling Luna's sides, causing her to giggle her anxiety back for a moment. "Let's not forget that he's been through a pretty emotional roller coaster lately. He really could use a night to let out all those emotions." Sam paused. "Plus he's kinda hot."_

 _Luna scoffed back a laugh. "If you're asking permission to fuck my brother 'for his own good' then have at it. I'm still not convinced throwing me into the mix will help this situation."_

 _Sam considered her answer for a moment. "Then how about this?" She snapped her fingers. "I'll start him off and, if I can weasel an earnest confession out of him, you join in?"_

 _"'Weasel an earnest-' oh, fine. But if he doesn't seem interested, you drop it immediately." The two shook hands._

Luna watched Sam sway into their bedroom. She had almost put a hand out to stop her girlfriend as butterflies fluttered around her stomach and threatened to make her puke. She heard her girlfriend and brother talking. Luna's hands were shaking worse than the first time her and Sam had decided to go all the way. She had never gotten that jittery again until now. She heard the music turn on: that was her cue that Sam was staring to interrogate him. The rocker peered through the small crack of the doorway to see Lincoln slowly falling under Sam's spell. She was honestly surprised that she didn't try being a part-time mistress to help pay the bills. Luna knew from experience that she was damn good at it. She started sweating just looking at them. She quickly ran to the medicine cabinet to grab a stick of deodorant. When she caught a good look at herself in the mirror, she froze. True, she was dressed in a purple version of her partner's outfit, but she looked like a scared little girl. Sam looked like a sex goddess. _'What am I doing?'_

Heaving a sigh, Luna decided this was a bad idea after all. She stripped down, reaching for her t-shirt. She had to move Lincoln's clothes around the hamper, they certainly needed to be washed, when an intense wave washed over her nostrils. She picked up her brother's button down shirt from the dirty pile and brought it to her face. She took a long, drown out whiff of his deodorant mixed with his scent. Luna sighed dreamily. Without thinking, she slipped her arms through the sleeves and surrounded herself with him. The smell of sweat bothered her a little but his natural musk was intoxicating. She looked at herself over in the mirror. She looked hot swimming in her brother's oversized shirt. He had definitely grown since she had first left home. She opened the front back up so she was fully exposed. That was when she heard Lincoln talk about walking in on her. She snuck back to the door. Sam was stealing glances at her while teasing her brother to the brink of madness. She stared at him panting and wide-eyed when Sam hadn't even touched him yet. Like the day she had dismissed her sister's actions, her hand snaked between her legs. She was already soaked. Fingering herself, Luna watched Sam continue to seduce Lincoln. She was quickly reaching a climax when the younger Loud screamed his confession. Luna's hands stopped immediately. For a brief moment a small smile crossed Lincoln's lips. In those few seconds all the tension that he had been wearing since he walked in their door collapsed. Luna felt her own knot become undone. She let out a gentle breath. Sam always did have an eye for this sort of thing. The guitarist felt tears threatening to sting the sides of her eyes. She wiped them away before they could cascade and ran back to the medicine cabinet. Grabbing her makeup, she quickly applied blood red lipstick and drew a few black curves around her eyelids. Slamming the door shut, she glared back up at her reflection. She looked fierce.

Lincoln was struggling so hard the whole bedframe began to shake. Sam was perfectly content teasing the young man tied down before her. Switching between hard, quick strokes and long, drawn out ones. She wanted to get a feel for his natural rhythm before going any further. That, and he looked adorable squirming helplessly. A few times he came close to orgasm but Sam was enthralled by his self-control for a virgin. Finally, she had enough of the games. Luna hadn't come out of the bathroom, but the blond girl caught her staring out with her fingers plunged in her folds. Grabbing a condom from the bedside table, Sam dragged the plastic wrapper down his muscular chest. The lube had ensured that the condom would slip easily over Lincoln's wide shaft. Just to be safe, Sam applied a generous amount to her pussy as well. She practically growled when she positioned herself over his head. She paused. "Lincoln, tell me…do you want this?"

"More than anything!" He practically screamed.

Sam's giggles flowed into a low moan. It took her a few tries, but she finally managed to fit Lincoln completely inside her. She let out a sharp hiss during the last few inches, causing Lincoln to blurt out in concern. Sam waved it off. She had taken worse before, it had just been a while since she or Luna pulled 'Charles' out of their toy drawer. She started grinding him until she was able to adjust to the feeling, then dove right into the main course. The blond girl pumping herself up and down on the worn out mattress. There was no way Lincoln was going to slip out, so she rode him as hard as she could. He was transfixed by the sight of Sam's humble breasts bouncing to the music's beat. When he was coming close, she stopped and went back to grinding him. Lincoln groaned in frustration. A flash of orange caught his attention, as he realized his shirt was flying in the air. Luna had pounced on him before he realized what was happening. She was kissing him with a ferocity that Lincoln could hardly believe. He raised his head as much as he could to try and deepen the kiss further. Tongues battles for dominance, nails dragged down his chest and the two Louds nearly suffocated one another. Luna finally pulled herself back, the two simultaneously taking a long gasp of air. Before either of them could think, Luna turned around and planted her pussy on his face.

"Lick as fast as you can, when you get tired suck as hard as you can." Luna commanded. "And if you can't breathe…deal with it." Whipping her attention to her lover, the rocker grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss. They started exploring each other's bodies while Sam continued humping Lincoln and Luna did her best to not sit on his nose. Lincoln, for what it was worth, was completely overwhelmed. He was trying to remember the internet instructions to eat out a girl while pumping his waist as much as the strap would let him. Sam felt so tight, Luna tasted so good. The overstimulation was driving him insane. He had no idea how much more he could take. _'So this is what heaven must be like.'_ Sam's pussy suddenly felt like it was going to squeeze the life out of him and Luna's legs began twitching uncontrollably. Lincoln had no idea what was happening but he was rocking his pelvis has much as he could while sucking Luna until he felt like he was going to pass out. The two girls came within seconds of each other. A flood of his sister's juices came gushing over his face. They both collapsed, Sam having a little trouble dismounting, and cuddled into his arms.

"Di-did you both just..."

"Shhhhhhhhh." Sam cooed. "Don't ruin this with stupid boy questions." Luna kept repeating a string of curses with a contented sigh.

After a few minutes, the two of them began to stir. While slightly limp from the lack of stimulation, Lincoln was still hard…and unsatisfied. "What about him?" Luna had almost caught her breath. "You make good on your end?"

Sam groaned before flopping back on the bed. "I got caught up in the moment." She offered as an apology.

"Um, guys?" Lincoln chimed in. "That felt great but I was honestly having too much trouble trying to concentrate to…" He trailed off.

Luna felt terrible. This whole thing was supposed to be about Lincoln and she had gotten lost in her own lust. She was thinking of how to make it up to him when Sam sprang back to life. "I've got it!" She started whispering to her girlfriend. The two shared a handshake, leaving Lincoln very confused. Sam pulled off the condom and used the sheets to wipe off the excess lube. Meanwhile, Sam ran to a dresser and came back with a blindfold. She fixed it over his eyes. "New game, Lincoln. The two of us are gonna play blowjob roulette. Luna's phone is gonna chime every twenty seconds so we know when to switch out."

"What's with the blindfold?" Lincoln was a tiny bit afraid, but the thrill of the unknown was helping raise his erection once more.

"Pshh, so you can't be biased of course." Lincoln was about to protest but he heard the two of them running around the bed. The patter of footfalls stopped. A soft tone rung out and a tongue immediately descended on his tender tip. Lincoln hissed at the sudden contact, his dick immediately springing back to life. The tongue continued lapping mercilessly until the tone sounded again. There was a few seconds of relief, followed by the feeling he could only describe as a damp vacuum cleaner. _'This is it.'_ He mused to himself. _'This is how I die.'_ Lincoln finally realized why guys would ever want to take a break. The sensation of non-stop stimulation was starting to transition from pleasure to pain. Cursing his way through the fusion of heaven and hell, he had long since lost track of how many rounds had past. It was becoming a blur which side of the bed was sucking him off. After what felt like an eternity, the deep pressure inside him finally released and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. He faintly heard Sam cheering while Luna began gagging.

"Holy shit, bro. You need to clean the pipes more often." She was gasping for breath and gulping hard. The silence that followed was almost deafening. The tension in Lincoln's body began to relax. He wanted to sleep again, but the restraints were keeping him from relaxing too easily. He called out to Sam and Luna a few times. Sam finally jumped on the bed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Good choice back there." She said, starting to undo his bonds. With each cuff, Lincoln instinctively began rubbing where the restraint had been. "We decided to make a bet on who you would cum to. I gotta say I'm impressed. You filled up Luna's mouth so much, it practically overflowed!" She freed his chest and worked her way down to his feet. Lincoln reached for the blindfold, but Sam swatted his hand away. "Tsk. So impatient. The loser of our wager agreed to get your last surprise ready."

"Ice cream?" Lincoln regretted the words as they crossed his lips, but Sam giggled anyway. She helped him up and guided him across the soft carpet. They went down the small hallway and back into the living room. When she pulled off the blindfold, Lincoln's jaw dropped. Luna was strapped into two leather cuffs with a small padlock in each one. A long rope went through the cuffs' D-rings and stretched her towards a support beam in the ceiling. She was clad in a tight leather corset that constricted her mid-drift, torn up fishnet gloves that traveled down her arms and a pair of leather high heeled boots that went high up her thighs. She also had a blindfold and ball gag set between her lips.

Sam gave him a small keyring. "These are the only keys to the locks around her wrists. And these," she motioned towards the coffee table, "are some of our favorite toys and BDSM gear." Sam slid her fingernails down his torso before softly grabbing his member. She started rubbing it back to life while leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his ear. "Here's your belated present…ready to play with however you want…for however long you want. Happy Birthday, Lincoln."


End file.
